


Did I make a mistake? Probably.

by Inuyxsha



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: And his friends are worried, Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Cyrus is big sad, Kinda Cyrus/TJ But it’s v angsty, M/M, Sad Ending, based off of Josh’s messiness, i guess??, my own theory on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyxsha/pseuds/Inuyxsha
Summary: Cyrus tells his friends his true emotions and they have no clue how to respond.





	Did I make a mistake? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my first work on here, and my first over all fanfic. I hope it isn’t too ooc, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Cyrus was always there for his friends, he was someone they could vent to, and he was completely comfortable with it. There is a problem with one thing though, he never really thought to talk about his emotions, and it was pretty obvious. He would give little hints though, accidentally though. Cyrus would do little things to prove he didn’t want to talk about costume day, TJ and Kira, once Buffy or Andi brought it up, he would immediately change to subject. His friends noticed the fact he would ignore TJ at all times, which basically told them that he was very pissed off at him. Andi, Jonah And Buffy (mostly Buffy) tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn’t budge about it.

Jonah decided to invite Andi, Buffy and Cyrus to The Spoon, of course they accepted the invitation. Everything seemed normal, Andi talking about ideas she has had for art pieces, Buffy talking about how the girl’s basketball team is getting better, etc, etc. Until, Buffy spoke up, “So, Cyrus,” She started, “can you please tell us why exactly this hurt you so much.” Buffy’s voice was soft, Andi decided to add on, “We understand that you feel betrayed but... He apologized...” They were acting like Cyrus when Reed brought the gun and Buffy and Andi blamed it on TJ. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Cyrus answered plain and simple... Yet it was plain and simple. He felt more then betrayed, he felt furious, upset... Alone. He wasn’t alone because he had Buffy, Andi, Jonah and many other people, but he felt so alone. Cyrus felt like someone so important to him just walked out of his life like it was nothing. “Cyrus, you need to tell us, it’s clearly hurting you.” Buffy spoke again, her voice still soft.

Cyrus took a deep breath, he needed to tell them, he needed to take this off his chest. “It was TJ’s idea for the costume and he didn’t even text me about doing a costume with Kira,” Cyrus paused, he saw Kira and TJ hanging out the other day, he swore it looked like a date, he felt himself tear up, “I suppose he’s now dating her, I finally felt like I found the person who might actually like me back, romantically wise.” Buffy and Andi were speechless, “I’m sorry.” Jonah mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

 

“I was probably deluding myself anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer along with me


End file.
